Quirk: Disaster
by BrosB4Moes
Summary: In an alternate universe where Izuku Midoriya Really did commit suicide, A trapped, wondering soul Accidentally Entered his body, Thus An Ancient Being was released into the world
1. Chp1 The Quirkless Boy

Midoriya izuku couldn't help the numb feeling that keeps on spreading in his Being, The feeling of Hurt that stabbed his heart when Kaachan Ruthlessly Stomp on his Dream, Cruel Words that continue to escape his Mouth and literally Set the thing that he worked hard for aflame.

 _" If you want to have a quirk so bad, Why don't you take a swan dive through the roof and hope that you'll gain one in your next life?!"_

The words keeps on Ringing in his mind, Words that he endured Throughout his childhood

his own mother didn't dare say it, But he could see it in her eyes, the pitying,sorrowful gaze as she look at his when he asked, pleaded that He can be a hero even without a quirk

His own mother didn't believe in his Dream, Kaachan Resented him for being Quirkless, The whole world will always know him as the Quirkless Deku

His feet skidded into a halt as his clouded watery eyes cleared

He didn't realize He's in the school roof.

 _"Why don't you take a swan dive through the roof and hope that you'll gain one in your next life?!"_

New tears Begun to escape his eyes,

He's always and forever will be Deku

He stayed there for hours, Body unmoving, staying in the same spot and Thinking

Then izuku midoriya Made a decision

 _step_

He is a useless deku

 _step_

He always tried his hardest to be seen worthy in the eyes of everyone, Worthy of Kaachan's friendship, Worthy of his Mother's Love, He give and give and give and ask nothing for return

 _Step_

But it's time for him to be selfish

 ** _Step_**

He painfully closed his eyes shut, Heaving a Long breath, he turned around and open them again to see the Beautiful sunset

One last time.

Oddly enough, He felt a peaceful feeling in his chest, it's as if This is the thing he's been longing for all along

He let his body fall backwards

Seeing the sunset's hue In the sky as he slowly falls down

And down

And down

Till he-

 ** _SPLAT_**

Midoriya izuku died, His Head Hitting the cemented Pavement first, his backbone snapping into two, Body bathing at his own pool of blood, Blood leaked in his Mouth, his nose, eyes and Ears, His wild Nest of green hair bathed in Blood and Dirt

Midoriya izuku is the last occupant in the School, The teachers already left, the janitor went out and locked every door that was left open, including the school rooftop never noticing a helpless boy in a brink of death

His body layed there for hours,Blood already Drying, Body already cold, The once Beautiful Colors of Sunset was already replace of a starry night with stars that twinkled rhythmically

The buzzing sound of his cellphone located in his pocket was heard by no one, a mother calling restlessly in vain as she tried to contact her son

Midoriya Izuku's body should be first discovered by the Janitor in the morning, News would be spread of the young man's suicide, Some would blame themselves for indirectly killing the freckled boy, A Mother would weep in despair knowing that her only child was bullied to the point of killing himself, Katsuki Bakugou Would be scarred for life, knowing that He is the final person to push izuku in killing himself, He will viewed himself as the villain and give up his Dream of becoming a Hero, Toshinori Yaga Would caught a wind of this and Visit the boy's funeral, The feeling of lost as the boy in the casket who's mother Tearfully Rambled of how Midoriya Izuku's dream is to be a Hero, His reasons , All might knew, that if he only met the boy sooner, Then the young izuku would have been the perfect Carrier of the pillar of Peace, A worthy heir of the one For all and the greatest hero the world has ever seen.

But

The the Janitor wouldn't notice a dead body at all, Only a Splatter of blood that resembled a body that fell from a high place.

Because that night, when the Clock strike to 12, Midoriya Izuku's body was engulfed into a white light as soon as something, a ball of Light, Entered his body.

A being that float lazily across the world for thousands of years, unseen by living population, stumbled upon the dead body of izuku midoriya

It had been poking the corpse in a motion but pause inwardly as it felt something

The soul of the corpse is still there, located in the center of his Chest, the being knew this body is already dead.

With a curious tilt, the being Move above the chest, it's wispy white 'tail' made a move to touch the stilled soul

Then it froze, squirming uncomfortably as it looks to be trying to get away from the body

If it have any available mouth, it would've Squawk in panic, but could only resist Helplessly as half of his Being start to 'merge' with the other's soul who greedily engulfed the being until they merge into 'one'

Moments later a gargled Gasp escape the previously dead Izuku's (dried)bloody lips, a new batch of Red Fluids escaping his mouth as his body lay paralyzed due to his back injury

Wide green eyes marred with specks of blood stared-confused, his blurred vision slowly focusing into the semi-dim lighting at the place his body is laying into

He stared up the heaven, His thoughts swirling in a mess wondering what happened..

 _'How is this possible?'_

Trying to reign control of his Body, izuku tried twitching his fingers, Only to recieve a bolt of pain that felt like a lightning strike him dead on, Wincing as his body throb painfully before numbing up again.

He felt all the wounds gathered throughout his petite body and couldn't help but mentally sigh as he begun listing off the Injuries that should've made him incapable of thinking at all, from his broken skull that pierced his the above and the side of his brain to the snapped And dislocated shoulders and legs and let's not forget the clearly snapped backbone just a few inches below his trachea

How is he not unconscious from all the damaged done into this body?

And how exactly is he thinking at all with all those skewered Brain?

Plot

With a resigned sigh izuku Closed his eyes to gather up enough energy to do literally anything

Which is an easy job well done when he is the-

 **"Chastiefol , Come Forth"**

-3rd Fairy king, Harlequin, The Sin of sloth

He Commanded mentally, Waiting for the sacred treasure that he knew was located at the Sacred Tree, that was sure is hundreds of kilometers away from him, He immediately felt the drain of energy from such a simple command, making him sigh as he once again gathered, Borrowed the energy of the nearby plants and earth to give a boost in regenerate his magic in order to command Chastiefol once again into a form that could heal his injuries.

A brief gust of wind tickled his body, making eyes open to look at his side, there, floating just a few meters above him- is his beloved Chastiefol

Gathering up all the magic he could take at that time, King didnt waste time to activate Chastiefol's 13th Form as the moment He Gathered energy, so does the chemicals that numb his whole body from the fatal wound slowly receded and now he's feeling the pain every seconds spent

 **Spirit spear, Chastiefol** **癒しの蜜** **Iyashino mitsu**

The ground shook alittle, splitting open in three sides as a sprout of seed emerged and in a swift motion, Blooms into a yellow glowing flower

King gave a deadpan stare, eyes twitching as he stared at the flower that was supposed to be towering higher than the building he is currently situated in, instead, the supposedly majestic flower is only a feet taller, and if it wasn't for the fact that the flower has a glowing center, he would've thought that he summoned a normal flower instead

He gave a mental sigh one too many to count ( and too lazy to even care about numbers right now cuz,damn) and allowed the the flower to bend at his chest in order to placed it's healing nectar

 **癒しの蜜 (Iyashino mitsu)** was supposed to heal him completely, a Chastiefol form that can rival even to ban's regeneration and on par to the 1st fairy king's instant healing regeneration

But seeing the fact that he just acquired a human vessel just a few minutes ago, King counted it in his favor as the major wounds like broken bones especially the brain repair itself, he winced as his shoulder and legs forcefully snap into place at the same time just as his backbone mended itself, The healing immediately stop as the small magic it contains fades into his body, leaving only a minor bruises to semi-major one like the sure limp in his both arms and leg

He lay Motionless as the pain receded into a manageable one that he could ignore, Deciding to rest for a while to gather his strength and magic, Chastiefol changing into it's pillow form and nudging it to his side to let king rest his head and the green haired boy immediately is unconscious.

Mind scape 

He opened his eyes and viewed the scene infront of him, one that greatly resembled the fairy king's forest

To his surprise and satisfaction, He can move, his Body containing no wound that he recently had just a second ago the one that made it hard to move at all

And he is back at his former fairy body.

And it made him narrow his eyes in confusion,

'Is it all a dream?' He huff a laugh, yeah right, a dream that had him floating as a ball of soul for thousands of years? Bullshit

He let himself look around the forest, Releasing a happy laugh as he zoom past the trees and bodies of water, he didn't know how much time he spend

His ears suddenly picked up a sound, a faint one that he almost know that he wouldn't be able to not hear as the sound echoed all around, rustling the leaves and slightly disturbing the water movement

There is it again, he snap his head into the side, seeing the Large Sacred Tree, he knew he heard it in that direction.

Letting himself levitate, King Flew at the sacred tree with great speed, passing up Mental trees and rocks in his way and into the entrance

Hesitating for only a moment, King entered, Only to stop dead in his place with a furrowed eyebrows

 _'I would've thought that the sound came from here'_ He wondered as he flew around the place, noting that It is the exact replica in the real world.

Then his eyes met a Scared forest green eyes Hiding in one of the dark corners of the tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Both bolted away from each other in a startled fright,

"Wh-who are you?! How did you get in here?!" King demanded just as vines sprouted from the ground to immobilized the stranger "wait..." Orange eyes squinted at the scared face,

Freckled face...

Forest green hair...

With a realization king pointed a finger at the trapped person in Shock

"You're that boy!" _'The one who was supposedly dead! But hey I'm glad you're alive but why are you in my head?!'_ He let he vines Release the boy, making him stumble a little

"Uh- Um Hi..My names midoriya izuku, I don't know how I got here, I just remembered falling of the roof and...oh...oh god" Horror suddenly struck his face as if realizing something horrible, Izuku Fell into his butt, Hands shaking over his head as he gripped it in Shock

"I let myself get trampled by grief..I...i didn't think of the consequences when I did it, Mom would be sad, Why did I give up in becoming a Hero? But I just couldn't take all the things they keep on saying anymore" izuku begun to mumbled to himself, eyes darting everywhere, Body shaking

King float there Helplessly watching the boy suddenly breakdown, not knowing what to do, he doesn't know how to properly comfort people, especially crying ones, and the only one he comforted is his beloved Dianne when the giantess is unsure of LOVE, but this is quite his fault for triggering the freckled boy's mentality

He made a move of comforting izuku, Grabbing his shoulder in order to show his Support; mouth opening to give encouraging words when something happened, he froze behind izuku, eyes in daze as he watched Izuku's years worth of life rapidly ingrained into his mind it.

He felt the emotions that accompanied each and every memories.

For a while the two continue to be in their own world, One filled with Despair while the other in understanding pity for the boy as

and rage for those people that look down into him just because he is Quirkless

In a span of who know what time, King understood and knew that he has to do something less izuku completely Break into madness

And with decision in mind, he strengthen his resolve and place a hand in Izuku's head, the boy didn't seem to notice

Harlequin, 3rd king of the fairy realm, Removed Izuku midoriya's memory of ever dying, it's the least he could do to ease the poor boy's soul and vowed to make the boy the greatest hero the world has ever seen

Author's note

癒しの蜜

Iyashino mitsu Healing nectar

I just made it up along with others in the future

Hello Everyone! Welcome to one of the many more story that I have yet to publish

To clear things up, King understand Izuku midoriya's character so he only removed the Suicide part, he saw Izuku's passion and motivation to become a hero even through hardship and the bright future own cinnamon roll could accomplish.

He will modify Izuku's memories into thinking that the moment he jump of the roof, His quirk activated and Chastiefol appeared in a flash of light in it's pillow form , catching the falling boy into his death

I hope you understand things in my mad rambles

If you have the time, I hope you leave a review for this story for me to improve the story plot and ideas I could hopefully add ons

And also, Forgive my Grammar mistakes and Spellings, English isn't my native language

I really need a beta \\()/

Love, Brosb4moes


	2. Chapter 2: You can be a hero

Disclaimer: My hero academia and The seven deadly sins isn't mine, if I do own it, the anime will be crappy as hell

My phone is in autocorrect of a different language so you might see some words that is unrecognizable

When conversig in thoughts

 ** _Chastiefol - King_**

 _plus ultra- Izuku_

Izuku stared dazely at a random spot as his mind is still in the process of 'rebooting' from the removal of _that_ particular memory.

King quietly disappeared in the minds cape and went back to the outside world

Finally Opening his (heavy) eyelids with some difficulty, The blood drenched teen Stared at the now Grayish sky in wonder, he couldn't believe what happened in such a short span of time,

The idea of gaining a physical body and sharing it with izuku is quite surprising, for the first time in a thousand years of drifting through the earth as a spirit , giving him excitement of finally back into action with an interesting twist

You see, even if he was a orb floating aimlessly across the world, All he ever saw is the blurry appearance of every human, every animals, all the living organisms on earth

(It was a very dreadful experience and he's very damn well happy to get the hell out of it)

He can't see, All he hear is the quite murmuring of everyone around him, and couldn't even use his magic outside of it

And when he saw izuku, He really *saw* him, for the first time, he finally saw someone, How they look, izuku is not a blur Blob like everyone he encountered before and it saddened him he realized that izuku was a corpse

And then He's here, For the first time since a thousand of years ago, he took a surprised Long breath of fresh and rich oxygen even if it was accompanied with blood

Everything that happened the past few hours ago...is quite hectic and mind-boggling

He tried standing up, some bones creaking in protest for staying in the same position for quite some time, But he endured it to stand upright, hugging Pillow Chastiefol in his chest, The taste of blood in his mouth made him cringe his nose, he realized that his body, especially his face is covered in streaks of blood, Sticky and smelly

But he payed it no mind at he moment as he prepared himself to float, expecting Chastiefol to carry his weight, Only to drop dead into the ground once again when Chastiefol didn't move to hover at all

King could feel his eye twitching in irritation 'seriously? ' it's a good hing his body landed into The Pillow or else he would've thrown alot of curses unimaginable

with a huff He stand up again and decided to walk even if he's limping and physically weak at the moment

Seeing Izuku's past made him ingrained every bits of memory the boy has into his brain, he felt like he's with izuku in every memory, felt his every bits of emotion and thanks to that, He gain the advantage of Acquiring knowledge the boy gathered of almost everything he didn't know about, from Different quirks to even that bastard Kaachan, such a life saver.

And now he knew which route izuku commonly go as a shortcut in order go home and take a shower to wash these Filth off and Rest once again in order finally explain all izuku needs to know in their shared mind scape

Speaking of izuku, said boy recovered from the Memory removal and is now looking around the place he was in and the fact that there is something that looks like a video that viewed like someone is walking.

 _'Hello..?'_

 ** _'Don't panic, I'll explain everything when we get home'_** King hurriedly replied, Eyes downcast in order to avoid the Curious and horror eyes of the people he pass by, he hug Chastiefol harder into his chest and quicken his pace and turned into a coner, noticing a desserted Tunnel Walkway The Green haired boy decided to enter

King Heaved a sigh, legs wobbling as his feet finally gave up from such abuse of walking with a still injured feet , he decided to rest even for a while

 _'What do you mean? And where is this place? Why can I hear you when I can't even see you?'_

King could feel a headache coming from the multitude question that izuku continue top sprout on

And if only that perverse giggle stop breathing then he could -

Wait

Perverse giggle?

He shakily look up, Not from fear but because of his weakened state

The voice in his head Immediately stop at the sight of the Grinning Puke colored slime monster towering over them by a huge margin

King react even before he could process what's happening, Invading slimy tentacles from Snatching him

A beat

"Ohhh~ a levitation quirk? Such a convenient way to get away from a crime" King Stared at him confuse, before realizing the Slime is looking up at him, he was floating 5 feet away from the Slime monster, Chastiefol snuggly in hand.

 _Finally_

"What you Grinning for? You think you can get away from me just because you can have the slight chance to get away?" The Slime with his bulbous eyes that looks ready to pop out called out

King wanted to retort that no, he's just happy to fly again because his lower body hurts like captain slap it in his drunken moments, But he didn't have that chance when tentacles sprung out to grab him

 _'Whoa, Why did I suddenly get so tall?'_

 ** _'Shhh'_**

"Let me have your body! Let me take over it! It'll only hurt for like 45 seconds and you won't even feel a thing after!" The Slime cackled Arrogantly as he tried to grab the floating boy in mad frenzy which is already difficult with such a tight Space, Creating dents of spider cracks in the walls.

King is glad to have a thin body, if it means flying away faster from a Perverted Slime Ball.

No way in hell is he gonna let this monster get what it wanted!

He swayed out of reach, Looking for an opening as the monster becomes more frustrated with not having him yet becomes more faster in his pursuit to catch him.

There!

He Breeze past the monster, determined not to be touched by those things

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! "

A lone tentacle, Thicker, faster and Longer than the others Sprouted out and Grab a hold his ankle

"Crap" King cursed as he look down at the slimy thing wrapped around his ankle, soaking his already blood stained pants anew

"Hehehe I got you now-"

Swish

A beat

"Just kidding!" King stick out his tongue as he look at the stunned slime monster that has his slime cleanly cut off from its main body, which is half of the left in its original one, Chastiefol formed back into his pillow form and swifly move by his side

King immediately put a great distance to him and the monster, 1 feet away from the exit when-

"It;s okay now, young man"

his legs bump into a head coming out of a sewer of all places, making his flight waver at the sudden appearance and drop unto the ground with a thud

 ** _'H-huh.'_**

"For I am here!" Two thunderous steps followed, King scampered to stand and look behind him, seeing a bulky blonde bunny man, who Clearly didn't see his approaching form when the bunny man exited the sewer

 ** _'who the fu-'_**

 _'I-i-it's A-all might!'_ izuku screamed in his head, gushing at his idol with a starstruck expression that king can already imagine

"ALL MIGHT!" The slime Shouted a bit Hesitantly before waving his slime to his the Muscle man, which All might Easily Invaded, ducking into the ground and letting the slime destroy the side of the wall before sprinting towards the slime with his hand raised into a fist

"Texas..." King could feel his eyes widen when the wind is suddenly becoming erratic when that man 'All might' raised his fist, he could actually see the wind movement circulating the man's fist even from behind...

 ** _'This man..'_**

"SMAAASH"

all might punched the incoming slime, wind blowing hashly and towards the slime monster who could only stare in shock as the force of wind preasurre hit it Dead on, blowing it apart

 ** _'has the slight potential to actually defeat a sin'_**

a twitch

 **' _preferably Gowther, i still havent forgotten what he did to dianne, That bastard'_**

 **# TIMESKIP**

All might was able to gather all slime (sludge) villain manually and stored it in 2 bottles and keep it at the pockets of his pants to give it at the police but not before Noticing the Bloodied form of one izuku midoriya

"Thank you for saving me all might " King bowed in appreciation, gripping his leopard Pillow in his chest

 _' **even if you didn't exactly save me'**_

"and really I'm okay"

 _' **just dont mind the dried blood in my face and body'**_

"Even so, young man, You need to go to the hospital for a further check up! That much blood should've you swaying already in your feet!"

Izuku wouldn't stop gushing at the number 1 Hero in their shared head, Who manage to look cheerful and worried at the same time with that broad permanent grin face of his

And he somehow couldn't manage to convince all might to leave him in his merry way home and have nice Hot water Bath

Which left him being carried in the chest of the muscle Maniac as he prowled through the air and into the roof of the hospital building ( he was busy struggling to keep hold of his precious sacred treasure from flying away to notice that he knock over the bottles that was stored each on all might's pocket, still the man's fault for being insistent )

But then king noticed something, The man's expression seems to be a combination of panic and exhaustion just a few seconds after they both lands safely, his smile slipping of his face, and then he noticed the one he's been in company of from his own battles

A streak of blood that has been hastily removed from the corner of his smiling lips

"K-kid why don't you go ahead and go to the Emergency room , just u-use the elevator to go to the 1st floor"

It made him narrow his eyes even more 'Something is definitely wrong with him' He nodded anyway

All might then took a great distance from him and crouched down, preparing to jump

'WAIT! There are still things...i want to ask' King suddenly found himself being forcefully switched of the control, now laying in the grass of their shared mind scape

 ** _'Brat!'_**

"CAN SOMEONE BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?!" Is the voice of desperation that resonated in their mindscape

This made king pause at his attempt to take over, As he Stared at the scene through Izuku's eyes king saw All might froze through the floating memories that izuku begun reminiscing of, then the blonde man begun shaking as steam of smoke leave from body again , izuku didn't seem to notice this as he begun his Teary eyed story of being quirkless, then slowly, all might turn around and faced him

And a lot of Steam scape all might even more and when Izuku finally look up and faced the hero, And then both stared dumbfounded as they eyed all might who is skin and bones, a total contrast to the magnificent figure that has been standing in the same spot before.

And as all might deliver the blows, King could only watch silently as the hope of the boy completely get crushed once again

 **Time skip**

Izuku was rooted from his spot as all might fled (still in his skeletal body) the scene to a the huge explosions that went up 2 kilometers away from them, after firmly instructing him to go to the Emergency room.

 _'You can't be a hero while being quirkless'_

Even all might...said so too,

 _'It's okay to dream kid, but sometimes you have to face reality too'_

King took that as a cue to step up before the green haired boy would give into depression once more

 ** _'So, you're just gonna give up?'_**

A voice, Too different from his own, whispered and it startled him to look around and found that he's the only person in the rooftop _' am I going crazy?! I keep on hearing a voice not even my own!'_

 ** _'You're not going crazy, there's just a Powerful entity stuck in your head but back to the subject, Midoriya izuku'_**

izuku stifled a scream of fear when the voice indeed is coming from his head

 ** _'Would you really let people dictate what you should and shouldnt be?'_** A pause, izuku remembered those days where he was labeled a creepy hopeless kid just because he is muttering too much and Scribbling in his Hero notebook, His classmates would unleash various of hurtful exclamation where he couldn't be a hero, Most importantly, kaachan where he both Emotionally and physically hurt his already fragile self-esteem

 ** _'Don't let any of those words destroy what you've been striving hard to achieve your whole life'_** His eyes is becoming misty from the encouraging words that the stranger in his head passionately expressed

 ** _'Because...'_**

 ** _'You can be a hero too'_** his breath hitched at the words that he's been waiting to hear the moment He found out he's quirkless, Big fat Tears finally Falls down to his cheeks, Blood and tears mixing, washing most of it away, He immediately swipe it away with his dirty sleeve,

He has never been so happy after finally hearing those words,

 ** _'And now it's all up to you if you can stand on those ideals'_**

At this, izuku immediately felt like he's been released into a trance "Huh?" How did the green eyed boy didn't notice that he's been walking to the heart of the explosive incident?

His feet came into a halt at the sheer destruction that is presented in the alleyway, Fire and fallen destroyed objects were everywhere and the sludge villain Waving his Slime everywhere as a threat to hurt those who are near and yet, Why is no one talking? He stared at the rapidly moving lips of the people gathered, scratch that, Why can't he hear the sounds at all?

'Oh, sorry' the voice mutters before Sounds suddenly explode in his ears, it's so sudden and loud that he covered his ears in a startled leap

 _The sound of blaring sirens_

 _The panicked shouts of the pro heroes_

 _Mutterings of the observers_

 _And the mad, confident laugh of the villain_

He listened intently to the people gathered in the area, squeezing himself through the tight crowd until he is finally infront, gripping the soft green pillow (that he didn't know where it come from but knew it is important ) into his chest as he stared at the scene in fear

(In the far left, Toshinori gripped his injury as he wallowed in self-loathing)

"They couldn't capture the villain because that thing has the poor boy as hostage"

"He's been in there for minutes, it's a miracle that he didn't die yet from the suffocation "

Then izuku suddenly made an eye contact to a familiar bright red eyes, one filled with fear.

And he didn't know why he is running towards the danger, Why he ignored the heroes that demand him to stop, but he knew that he's been the one in control, that his whole being Decided to do this, not the voice in his head that exclaimed that his sudden action

His mind flickered to his Worn out notebook, pages to 25

Pre-emptive binding lacquered chain prison

Quickly stretch out Arm (vine) to make the opponent flinch back and then use that opening to restraint them

"Kacchan!" He threw the thing that he have with him at the moment without hesitation, throwing the leotard pillow to the villain upper face with the force he could gather, startling the slimy body into letting go of Katsuki bakugou's upper body, who immediately took as much air he could gather before staring at izuku with dumbfounded expression

 ** _'My Chastiefol! DISGUSTING! you threw my beloved Chastiefol of all things! You could've thrown that electric box in you pocket! Ugh I could already see the slime covering it'_**

izuku ignore the yip yapping voice and started to dig his hands deeply into the sludge villain's 'body' flinging a handful of slime in his back in a vigorous attempt to help Katsuki breath

"What the hell? Why are you here?!" Katsuki cough in a rough strained voice

"I DON'T KNOW! MY LEGS JUST STARTED MOVING!" Izuku frantically replied, hands moving upwards as the sludge villain started to wrap his slime againts Katsuki' mouth again and then he suddenly gave a strained smile at his spiky haired childhood friend "I just couldn't stand there and watch you die!"

This made Toshinori Froze in shock at hearing those words, Words that hit home and into his heart and with a new determination, his body begun transforming into the hero that is the pillar of peace

King smiled, even if young izuku foolishly run headfirst into the danger, he carried a heart of a warrior worthy of his magic (and he's a little worried that izuku might enter a critical condition once again )

In that moment, izuku midoriya manage to capture the hope of two powerful individuals.

Author's note

Can be a hero without quirk: Gives the poor guy a quirk (TT)

I thought the sludge villain scene happened the same day that Bakugou confront izuku about going into U.A

But I wanted king and izuku to meet all might with izuku wanting to know if he can be a hero even without a quirk just like in canon but izuku finally have someone who can help him before all might does

Plus I feel like this chapter,especially with Izuku and King's Moment is a rush

Sorry if I disappoint your expectations everyone! I just didn't expect that this story will garner that much positive attention in the 1st week and so I wrote this Chapter and tried to make it longer and understandable ( I wrote this last Sunday and just finished it today)

(We actually have a project where we have to write a novel for our 4th grading, so I try to balance this and that)

Love, Brosb4moes


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own my hero academia and The seven deadly sin since it will be a Crap if i really did it

Anyway please be aware of the spelling that you might spot in the chapter as well as grammatical errors along the way

After the sludge incident, the remains of the scattered slime villain was scooped up by a very pissed off Support and proheroes alike and was given to the police to be detained, The crowd cheering in the distance as the villain that cost so much destruction was finally take away.

The devastating blow of all might's punch was able to even change the sunny weather into a rainy, albeit Short one

Chastiefol was able to block the wind pressure by enveloping izuku and Katsuki from head to toe (fortunately, the crowds were too stunned to see a pillow moving on its own)

Katsuki is then taken to the other side and got complimented for his strong will of surviving the suffocating attack of the sludge villain and having such amazing quirk which the teen promptly ignored for the sake of glaring at the ground

The dirtied form of izuku suddenly collapsed 'due to his recently acquired wounds', hindering the pro-heroes to start their scolding and finally notice the freckled boy's wounds (that king hadn't manage to heal), which made them panicked when they saw alot, I mean alot of dried bloods in his Being, immediately demanding an ambulance to be ready and carried the teen with a stretcher and into the hospital ( the one that all might drop him into) along with an innocent green pillow that the heroes assumed as the green haired boy's only belonging

(Speaking of all might, who was crowded with swooning fans and reporters, planned to visit the boy in order to apologize for his mistake and offer him his quirk, after he woke up)

And now we're back to our two main protagonists

Blinking at the bright and green scenery that is slowly clearing infront of him, Izuku immediately recognize it as the place he woke up to before, he look around and caught the side of a bored teenager's face who has his arms cross while staring at a spot with what is seems like a bed of flowers

Said teenager is currently floating 3 feet above the ground with short Orange hair, with half lidded eyes,and trench suit but the thing that Caught his eyes the most is the Huge Butterfly Wings, the upper surfaces have iridescent yellow, pale blue, and pale green markings on a black background that seens to light up every time the light hit it but the magnificent wings laid Motionless to the stranger's back as he laid floating in the air

"I admit that you exceed my expectations by doing the unthinkable back there"

Izuku immediately recognize the voice even if it's a lazy drawl, it's the one that he heard who's voice resonated through this place after he woke up

"U-um Thanks?" Izuku is sure that the orange haired teenager is talking about his actions back there, and even if it was embarrassing charging ahead without a power to back up to, he doesn't regret saving someone in need, not even an ounce is produced.

as if hearing his thoughts, the stranger smiled and turned his head and Unwavering Green Eyes Meet Brownish Orange ones

"I was wondering, but where are we?" Izuku's been wondering about it, ever since he woke up into this magical place and saw the biggest tree he ever seen

King cross his arm over his chest, eyes wandering from the curious gaze of the meek boy, he contemplate the best course of action to be done in order to explain what is happening to izuku

"We must be in my-ah- Our mind scape, a visualize one probably created for us to meet or when one is in control of the body while the other is left to stay here and watch what the other is doing in real life" King explained as he gathered enough information to prove his claims

"One is in control?" Izuku wondered out loud with a confuse expression, the his mind snapped certain memories of what happened where he was stuck in here while this person in incharge of his body, moving and...flying? And then the same happened to him when izuku forcefully took control in order to ask his million dollar question.

"Oh, that"

"Tell me midoriya izuku, what can you remember that happened after Katsuki Bakugou destroyed you journal till the end of this day?" King had to make sure that the green haired teen infront of him doesn't know of his suicide escapade

This made izuku paused as he tried recalling what happened the yesterday.

"I- i accidentally fall from the rooftop when a harsh wind suddenly blown me through the hedge..." Izuku's freckled face then scrunch up as he tried recalling the memories he remembered, he hastily avoided king's gaze and scratch his cheek with obvious bashfulness " i just wanted to take a fresh air and speak out my troubles to the world even if no one hears it, you know for stress relief"

King raised an eyebrow at that, feigning skepticism " you mean shouting out your problems at the top of your lungs?" Because that's one of the memories he tweaked after all

The subject of his fake skepticism blushed heavily stuttering that 'it's just a way to let out my frustrations'

"A-anyway i thought i was actually going to die but then..." from this he look at the floating teenager in confusion as if he couldn't make out the logic behind it

"Something...happened... i don't know how to describe it, its like i felt a presence entered inside me, or is it something awaken inside me?? I don't know... i can't remember much about it anymore, maybe i went unconscious " izuku rambled as he look even more confuse, his wide green eyes drilling through king's half lidded eyes

"And then.. when i woke up, i was in this place with a screen..Showing a road, it looks like I'm watching someone in a V.R And when we're facing off that sludge villain, we met all might and... then...i took over because i wanted to ask him about 'that', i noticed that we switch our place and you're the one stuck in this place, all might said those things, and you comforted me, lastly.. i run to the danger to save kaachan and went unconscious "

"That summed up pretty much everything yeah" King is a little intimidated by the muttering that he somehow heard, izuku pretty much illustrated everything in a span of 20 seconds, not that he's counting, he's just assuming

"There's alot of things I'm obligated to say to you as you deserve to know it anyway " At this king unhook his arms over his chest and faced the green haired teen completely

"You must've notice some strange things happening when i am in control right? " Izuku thought for a moment and nodded

"Levitating, the green pillow suddenly turning into a spear and a voice that seems to be talking like a speaker in a room that is actually a person stuck in my...head?"

"It's part of my ability among many others" ignoring the last part king snap his fingers and a brief flash of light appears, transforming into the Legendary spear that make king's enemies quake in fear back in those good old days, "This is Chastiefol,"

Izuku stared in awe at the majestic display of weapon that seems to tower even the Monstrous height of all might and he's only talking about the handle and not including the blade who is glinting dangerously and yet so alluring with it's ornately designed edges

"it has many forms and is the conjunction of my Power, Disaster" king then raised his arm above and at his command trees of different kinds rapidly grown out, making the ground shudder and along with it comes a variety of flowers and fruits, the freckled teen look around in astonishment as a full blown forest just sprouted in a matter of seconds, forgetting the fact that he is in a mindscape as his mind travel miles per second from massive information he gathered from just the two things the obviously powerful individual, if only he have his notebook with him...

Said individual remained nonchalant, as if this kind of thing is like a walk in the part, which it is for the king of fairies

'He is able to summon weapons out of thin air, can his quirk allows to summon any kinds of weapon? It's higly possible but how does that connect with his Nature ability? A dual-quirk? Why does he called it Disaster when it he can create life with a wave of his hand?' Izuku continue to mumble to himself and king sweatdrop at the amount of words that sprouted from the teen but he decided to continue his demonstration to answer Izuku's question ( even if the question wasn't directed at him)

"It's called Disaster because i can do this" One of the large trees rumbled, splitting into five different sections, vines appeared and covered each section like a battle armour, And in the place of the great tree stood a being that portrayed a Golem made of wood that stood two story high

"And this" king pointed at a tree similar to the transformed one which suddenly splintered, damaging the tree like someone Club it with a LARGE spiky bat, but the Cut seemed to be originated from within

"Among many others" At this, king shrugged and Dispelled the mental image with a flick, he had to save his other abilities for a date or else Izuku's brain would explode from the sheer amount of display that he created

Izuku look around, His Starstruck eyes dimming and transforming into a confuse one as the former one that he woken up to appeared, finally remembering that this is the mind scape

"Which you will be able to use from this day onward" Izuku snap his head into king's direction so fast his neck creak a little, "Huh?" He questioned with a funny expression

"I'm Harlequin, the 3rd Fairy king of the fairy realm and From now on, My power will be your quirk" King carelessly dropped the bomb at the blinking freckled faced boy, bowing slightly as a sign of courtesy

"Eh?"

After a lot of one-sided screaming and a lot of explaining 'like how in the world is that even possible?'

'Does this mean you're like a split personality' 'what?! This is all just a mental projections?' 'Consciousness?' The green haired teen finally plop down to the ground, His face is that of disbelief as his mind cope up with the fact that he was given a power from a powerful fairy that probably aged a thousand of years old

But one thing struck him straight to the chest as a thought formed in his mind

he can finally be a hero

A dream he's been hoping to achieve despite what people said, what Kacchan said

Despite what all might said

And that person is willing to teach him to be the hero that he's hoping to be

His smile nearly split his face from Joy and didn't notice the big fat tears spilled to his face.

King let him be for awhile to rest, quite winded up for talking for hours, in doing so he let out a sigh, summoning his pillow Chastiefol to lay down on the sacred tree's trunk

He gotten a good Heart reading on the boy and felt the purest emotion with no hidden malice despite what the boy Experience through the years

His eyes narrowed, what would've been the child's soul will be, if he hadn't removed those accursed words? Will it be like the one he found in the ground? A broken, crying soul?

The faint smell of fresh leaves entered his system and it made him recall the weirdness of the supposed mind scape that he shared with the boy, his senses shouldn't be even active as he knew for a fact that he is just a subconscious right now, just like Izuku shouldn't be spilling tears that had to be produce through the release of chemicals which he doesn't supposed to have right now, but he guess the mind is one of the mysterious thing in the world to even understand it completely, who is he to complain when they are given such a boon such as mental projections and pretty much realistic world?

After izuku went unconscious earlier, the green haired teen's consciousness did not exactly went into their lair like king thought, no he waited for two good hours before the teen emerge, visibly confuse

And what did he do in that two hours ? among the first 30 minutes of worrying about izuku is that he begun experimenting of what he can do in the mindscape, conjuring chastiefol and still manage to form each and everyone came a shock to him as he didn't think it was possible, merlin must've rub some of her knowledge into him to conclude that 'it all really stems to how high he can control his mental projections and imagination plus the fact that he spent his early years (after being chosen as the fairy king ) conjuring weapons and creating plants from a seedless ground

from where he is before, King had to visualize everything until every weapon, Plants becomes a muscle memory for him not to think much about it anymore

Controlling His magic and Chastiefol all really stemmed to his will and control, So yes king have a very high mental control

And he's going to use that as an advantage to train Izuku midoriya in the physical world as well as their mental lair

Starting now

" Since i'm not sure when you will wake up, I'm going to take this chance to teach you all i can about my ability and how to control it" King decided with a nod after izuku hesitantly approach his resting form from the tree trunk, his wings disappearing in a plum of smoke so that he can move more easily and relax without bending due to his enormous wings

Izuku, startled by this immediately express his worry "can i even wield your power..King-san? f-from what i could understand, your magic is deeply entangled with your soul and your soul only that i'm not even sure if it will even let me wield it.."

King stared deeply at him for a moment, lifting himself from the comfort of chastiefol before speaking " Do you remember that moment when the bunny haired man Punched that slime monster? you and that boy would've experience such force and make you two unconsious if not for chastiefol covering you both" from this, king smiled " you know that the attack could possibly hurt you two with all the debris and fire in such a place"

"I just wanted to protect kaachan from more damage... he is already wounded as it is.." Izuku explained, Not thinking about the fact that he, himself is more wounded than his former friend

king hid his frown from the boy, that bully deserve what he got from all the torment he delivered throughout izuku's life

...but.. he realize that izuku and himself almost is alike, that he himself experience the same, even if the other fairies delivered hurtful words and threw rocks at his being, he still protected them againts that Demon golem even if it cost his life

a solemn smile formed itself into his face, continuing from where he left

"and that desire willed the chastiefol to follow your command" this made izuku gape at him in disbelief

"what? you don't believe me? I didn't do anything aside from watching what you saw back there" and king really did, He pointed his fingers at the bewildered school boy

"your will and desire to save your friend allowed chastiefol to do as you wish, protecting the two from the blast, it's on all you kid"

hope blossomed from izuku's (mental) chest, " Then, that means..."

"I already told you earlier "

King nooded with a small smile, already knowing what the young teen is thinking

"And we will start now, right now" and with a snap of his finger, King Changed the scenery

A valley of grass in a Wide Field, flowers scattered all around with a blue sky and clouds moving oh so slowly, a Chair, Chalkboard with chalk and a stick materialize with a plop and plume of smoke

King decided that he should teach izuku about what his power is all about, Knowledge is something that one should know in order to understand one's power after all and as he explained that to the enthusiastic boy who immediately sat after his explanation he couldn't help but wonder what izuku midoriya will turn up to be

But 1st, Fairy history

And with that he levitate the single piece of chalk

"The Fairy kingdom existed for thousands for years, The first fairy king was chosen by the sacred tree, the fairy's name is gloxinia..."

King decided to take things slow and steady, before catapulting young Izuku to a more harsher training in the future

[~]AUTHOR'S NOTE [~]

Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait

I apologize my horrible grammars and spelling, and as always they suck (i also turned off my autocorrect ), i really need to learn and fix my Grammar

MY WEAKNESS IS CREATING A CONVERSATION BETWEEN CHARACTERS

anyway school's been busy lately with all the requirements for every subjects

And i have a junior prom Dance practice every day because it's only a week away, (we're all required shrucks, i rather binge watch an anime) so writing this is rare for the past week and... I'm more interested in finishing this story than the project, whyy

i search through the Internet in order to find what king's Butterfly wings is soooo i look at a whole lots of different butterfly, it turns out it's called

Queen Alexandra Birdwing Butterfly

I think that's what it's called

Anyway, this phrase has something to do with the next chapter so i...

'Things that seems too good to be true will always have terrible consequences '


	4. Not an update I'm really sorry

Hello everyone

i apologies for the lack of update for the past months- I've been working a summer job in the day as well as commissioning doing a Diamond painting in the night to make some money for the upcoming start of school (im now in senior year) and i really need to do those things to buy the books. so i really have time to make this story progress

and to be honest, I've been bummed out because i already did a 5k word chapter- 2 weeks after the current update but life likes to botch out on me by deleting all the files in my writing app (It's called Writerp) including all of my other stories which ranged from 20k to 50k which i haven't had the guts to published yet and It makes me lose all the energy or even the will to start over because i cant fix or get all the files back

i hope you have the patience to deal with my currently bitchy ass

also, HOLY SHIT THIS STORY RECIEVE LOTS OF GOOD FEEDBACKS THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS AND I'M SORRY IF I HADN'T REPLY TO ANY OF THE REVIEW IT MAKES ME GUILTY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS

and also, also This is a very important matter that i would like to get your opinion of for this story and for the next chapter

a) would you like the next chapter to be already in the Examination arc where izuku fight those robots in complete badassery while giving hints as to what happened in the past 10 months

or

b) the next chapter where izuku went into coma and trained with King in their mind, unaware of the things happening outside and the damage that's been done in their body due to their apparent training and finally waking up with a unexpected surprise

(The one i wrote and got deleted but meh i think letter a is cooler )

please tell me what you think is better for the next chapter because i promise, Promised in my non-existent pride that i will do it and try to update soon after

i hope i haven't got your hopes up like i did with 'Scarecrow aren't supposed to be heroes' because the feelings HURTS like a-


End file.
